


Waves of Love

by TheSwiftWind



Series: Ship Month 2.0: Electric Boopaloo [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Day At The Beach, Love Confessions, M/M, two boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: Gusty Wind and Lantis are on the beach for a date. Lantis is being an adorable shy boy and Gusty knows it.





	Waves of Love

**Author's Note:**

> First entry of my personal project called Ship Month 2.0: Electric Boopaloo!  
> Every day for the month of February, I'll be uploading a one-shot fic for couples that I've selected for each day. Mostly exploring why I love them as a ship.  
> Today's ship is Gusty Wind (son of my Linksona Swift Wind and my friend Nykolo's Linksona Ryusorf) and Lantis (my piranha Zora OC)

The seagulls cawed above in the sky and some hopped around on the sands of the beach. Then a tall figure ran past  them, making them squeal and fly back into the air. Lantis laughed at this as they went their way. “Heh heh heh, sorry, little buddies! It’s just fun to make you all scatter!”

 

“You know they can’t talk back at you, Lantis?”

 

The piranha Zora looked toward the voice and a light blush spread across his cheeks upon seeing his friend Gusty Wind carrying a surfboard under one arm. “Hi there. Heh, I know that. I like talking to them.”

 

Gusty walked up to him and lightly punched his arm with his free hand. “You’re such a goof. So you ready to hit the waves?”   
  


Lantis nodded. “Yeah. I’m alwa-” he cut himself off and rethought his sentence, not wanting to make his lisp known around him as usual. “I’m ready!”

 

The Hylian/Gerudo boy shook his head in amusement and took off his t-shirt, revealing his lightly toned abdomen. He placed it top of his bag and readjusted his swim trunks before tying his long hair into a low ponytail.

 

The sight of it made Lantis’ face flush red like a ruby.  _ Oh gosh, oh jeez! Why couldn’t he keep it on?! Ohhh, but he looks great! _

 

Gusty turned his attention to Lantis and tilted his head in concern. “Hey, you alright there, sweetie? You look kind of red in the face.”

 

_ Gaaaah, why did he have to call me sweetie?! I mean I love it, b-but- hnnnn, Lantis, don’t be a wuss! _ “Ah um,uh, y-yeah! Just a bit hot is all!” He shouted, trying to make up any excuse to cover up his blush.

 

The younger male blinked a bit at the explanation. It wasn’t hard for him to see through the Zora’s true feelings, but he left it alone. He’d get the piranha to tell him one way or another. Gusty chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Then let’s get into the water so you can cool off, cutie.” He walked forward and placed the surfboard on the water to climb on. Once he swam out a good distance from the shore, he sat up and waved over to him. “Lantis! Come on out here! The water’s amazing!”   
  


The pet name made Lantis shiver and blush more. Gusty was making it really hard for him to hold back his words. It wasn’t until the smaller man called out to him that he snapped out of his daze. “Oh, uh, c-coming!” He ran into the water and when it was deep enough, he dove in and swam towards Gusty. When he resurfaced, he looked up and once again, his breath was caught in his throat. The young man smiled down at him as water droplets traveled down his body. It was as is the ocean itself was tempting Lantis to hold him in his arms and kiss him. “G-gorgeous…” he spoke out.

 

Gusty couldn’t help but give a soft laugh. The Zora’s lisp was as adorable as his reaction to him being soaked by the water. “Am I really that breathtaking, Lantis? I’m soaking wet in salt water.”

 

“Wh-what?! You heard what I said?!” Lantis’ voice cracked a bit in surprise.

 

“You’re not that hard to read, cutie pie. I know you like me more than a best friend.” He slipped off his surfboard to head into the water.   
  
The Zora blinked as he tried to process what the young man of his affections had said. It wasn’t until he noticed Gusty wasn’t on his surfboard that he panicked. “Gusty? Gusty!” He was about to dive down when a pair of tan arms wrapped around his neck and he was face to face with Gusty.

 

“Heh heh! Surprise!” Gusty exclaimed cheerfully, smiling at Lantis’ cute expression. “You don’t need to hide your feelings or your lisp from me. I for one think you sound precious with it. And well…” A slight pinkish color spread among his cheeks and he looked away shyly before continuing. “I’ve really come to enjoy our time together, especially when we find some place new to explore. I want to keep doing that, not just as your best friend, bu as your boyfriend too. I hope you know what I’m trying to get at here.”

 

Lantis gulped at this. Gusty was… confessing to him. He was really telling him how he felt. All this time, he had been worrying about whether or not he’d be able to win his heart when clearly he had already gained it through friendship and trust. Lantis beamed from ear to ear as his tail wagged. “Y-yeah! I’d like that too! B-but um…”

 

“What? Something wrong?” Gusty became concerned at his tone at the end.

 

“Um… how exactly would we kiss? I mean… my underbite is gonna get in the way, isn’t it?” That was one of his major concerns when it came to thinking of being in a relationship with the younger man.

 

Gusty cupped his face and leaned in. “You let me handle that, sweetie.” He came in closer and tilted his head a few times before settling on one angle and locking lips with Lantis.   
  


The piranha Zora’s eyes grew at the contact, but soon relaxed as he closed his eyes and brought his own arms around Gusty’s frame. It was like a dream come true, bobbing in the water with the handsome Gerudo mix in his arms and showing him just how much he meant to him. Once the kiss was broken, Lantis had a goofy smile on his face while his eyes were slightly lidded. They sprang open when he remembered Gusty wasn’t on his surfboard anymore. “Uh! G-Gusty! Your board!”   
  


Gusty turned to the direction where he last saw his surfboard and gasped slightly. It was now floating away from them at a steady pace. Instead of going after it though, the two of them started to snicker and then it grew into boisterous laughter. They spent all that time letting each other know their hidden feelings that they overlooked that simple detail. “Good Goddess… I guess we’re both a couple of goofs… We should get it though or else I’ll have to explain to my parents why I came home without the board they gave me for my birthday.”

 

Lantis nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that might be best. Need a ride, your Highness?”

 

Gusty chuckled at his offer to ride his back and answered in a proper-sounding voice, “Certainly, my good sir.” He let go and waited for the Zora to position himself between his legs as if he was the surfboard. Once he was safely on his back, he pointed forward and cheerfully shouted, “Let’s go!”

 

“You got it, sweetheart!” Lantis swam towards the surfboard with his new boyfriend on his back, his heart feeling lighter than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> This just in: I love these two. >w<  
> I never expected them to be so adorable in their interactions, but here they are. Now I can't seem to picture them with anyone else so accidental OTP lol  
> Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all next fic!


End file.
